Gangs, Agents and the Truth
by Ice Wolf17
Summary: Self explanory title, I'll update my fic every once in a while


The Matrix, Enjoy  
  
  
Neo held his machine gun close to him, and it looked as if he were cradling a baby. A long strip of leather attached the gun, so Neo put slung it over his shoulder. His black trench coat became a mess, his pants looked cleaner though. His sunglasses reflected off nearby light as he stood on the corner of a street. Everyone who walked by gave him odd looks or smiles. Neo took no notice of any action. Just thinking.  
Only 3 years ago did they defeat the Matrix. Morpheous, Trinity, Neo and Tank were the only ones left. Then all of a sudden, they were transported to a place like earth, people called it planet. It needed no name, really. They decided to split up and look around, when morpheous got an odd feeling, he got sick. Neo stayed behind as Trinity and Tank looked around. They never came back. A fire grew in the main pilots room, and got to Morpheous, Neo escaped with only a single weapon, his machine gun. Ever since, he got used to his surroundings. The land mass was big. It was a city, a country a whole planet. It's been his home.  
He lived as a poor man, armed in a city. People were back to people and now there was three gangs amongest them all. Kazin's were a gang of rebels willing to fight and destroy the agents. Neo wanted to meet them one day, but he hasn't had any time to. They were lead by a man called Zeris. It was a gang of 6 right now, with Neo, it'd be seven. Next was Agis, the group of stronger agents. unfornately, the leader is Simon, and he was best friends with another agent called Dark Stare. They became worst rivals and formed two different gangs. The weaker agen+t group was Forest Hail.  
Neo hadn't run into any yet, but he planned on doing that today. Lazily, he got up and looked at the map. he ran his fingers down the roads to see the area of Kazin's. He whispered the name as he looked around. A nearby man in a gray t-shirt with blue shorts whispered into his ear.  
"Are you Neo?". Neo looked at him surprised. He knew his name? He never seen this blond headed, blue eyed teen before. Neo looked at him oddly.  
"Do I know you?" asked Neo. The boy shook his head.  
"But you outta sir, I will explain, follow me, I can lead you to our hideout." he said. He started across the street. neo uneasily followed him.  
"How do you know me? What hideout?". The boy laughed. He was about 17.  
"My boss Zeris wanted to meet you Thomas, or should I say Neo? He's tracked you down while you were in the Matrix and has lots of vital information about you. I think he wants you to join us. Oh sorry, pardon me, I'll show you our gang first."   
  
The hideout was a big metal dome, surrounded by top high tech force fields and technology. Inside was 4 men, the boss had a different room. Neo sat down ona chair and watched as the boy introduced people. First he pointed to himself.  
"Sorry if I was rude earlier, not saying my name. I am Ander Willdin. Most people just call me Ander, even though I am supposed to be called by my nickname, they always call me Ander. But my nickname is Wolf if you wanted to know. I got that name from my actions." he said. Neo smiled. He pulled over a man who had ripped jeans and a ripped jean jacket with a black t-shirt underneath. He wore white mitts and a red bandana over his head. Brown hair, brown eyes(what did ya expect? Purple and Orange eyes?). he was quite relctant... oh shoot. He had a flamethrower beside his pants. He threw Neo two shotguns like things, with cartridge packs on them.   
"What the heck is this?" asked Neo. The boy shrugged.  
"Another invention of mine, me and Ander here is 17 years old and we are the mechanics and training program workers. Pardon me, I am Jake Toyisoun. Hard name, my nickname is Skull. We are best friends. Hope you like it Neo! those are mini weapons! Special prototypes tested out, actually, not prototypes anymore! The one with the number 47 is a Mini Flamethrower, the longest distance recorded for that thing is 17 feet. The mini Electric gun has a recorded distance of 21 feet. Only you can have em Neo, I designed them especially for you when I heard Ander tell me your coming to join us. Here." Skull handed him five cartridges each gun. "Keep em for reloads, we have tons more back here. We are still making more! Ander and I made this pour best project yet! Oh yes, if your wondering how long it holds it, if you held the trigger for any gun, doesn't matter, non stop, the maximum before reloading is 15 hours." Skull said. Neo nodded. He kinda liked this guy.  
"Wow, next please." Neo said. Jake shrugged off somewhat happy and somewhat displeased.  
"Oh Neo, next is the oldest of the bunch, beside Zeris himself. He, not Zeris, is 22 and they call him Zero, his actual name is Trevor Mackonson. His brother is over there, they call him Rusty. He is also Zero's younger bro, Devin Mackonson, he's 12, youngest of the bunch." Ander said. The older one called Zero looked like he was good at running in track! He wore uh, oh yeah! Blue jeans and a yellow bandana, his shirt was a black long sleeved sweatshirt. Both he and his brother were brown, brown eyes, brown hair. The younger one wore baggy pants shaded army colours, and a sweatshirt that was white, covered in a black vest. He also put gel in his hair for a spikey hair effect. Neo walked around and greeted himself. The room was dusty and dirty. Forest Green walls. The chattereing stopped when a man in black, total black walked in. Neo glanced at him. His shades were black, and his skin was black! (brown, whatever!). He loomed over Neo and smiled.  
"So Choosen One, shall we see what you can do for us?" asked Zeris. Neo followed him with the guns. Zeris stopped in front of a dotted area of the wall. Neo watched as he stuck out his hand and started to squeeze it as hard as he could. He saw sweat come from Zeris' face. He let open his hand and releif the anger at the dotted area. It opened, dissolving the dotted area. Zeris started in when he looked at the staring Neo. Neo took it in as a fact of life.  
"Come on Choosen One, let's go hunt." said Zeris. Neo followed in. Just as he got in, the portion that was dissolved by Zeris grew back. Neo stared at it. Zeris grabbed him.  
"Neo, first in your training, skip the test, I know you are strong, so... FIRST! First in your training, you must look at your enviroment for a good minute, why?" asked Zeris. Neo thought this test was action, not words. But he looked around. It was a dome of brightly shining stars.  
"Because if you learn your enviroment, you know all the escape routes, traps and whatsoever... uh, I don't think I'm supposed to let the enemy take a good look at it either." Neo said. Zeris scowled.  
"Neo! Of course you can not let your enemy see it, then if they do." Neo dodged it quickly as Zeris nearly punched his guts out. Once Neo got his balance he blinked and saw Zeris looking at him with steady eyes.  
"Punch their guts out, leave no crap behind for the enemy to regain it's strength." Neo smiled. He's been through lots of deep crap before. Hey! Training wasn't all that hard!  
"You must be thinking I'm doing my best training on you, no it's not I'm afraid. You must go through thick and thin and learn every trick in the book Neo. Training is hard. If you want what you want, you gotta go through the dang hard way. Crap is what you get for going the easy way, or possibly death, worst of all. Neo, I want you to know that."  
"I know Zeris, I am not going againest you, it's just that Morpheous taught me all that already." Neo said. He felt like Zeris was lecturing him. Neo hated lectures.  
"Sorry Neo, but maybe you brain wants a quick review about the basics? Do you know Kung Fu?" asked Zeris questioningly. Neo looked at him oddly when a voice arose in the dome.  
"Master Zeris!" Zeris was on all ears. Neo looked around.  
"Forest Hail alert!!! Agents surrounding store with lots of delicous cookies!" Jake said. Neo readied his gun. Zeris did that hand thing again and they both went out. Everyone got guns as they started to open the door, well, Jake and Zeris were. The others put on heavy armor and tucked away guns. The door opened...  
  
  
  
To be continued..... Sometime at least!  
  
  
  
  
Ice Wolf17   
  
Note: The Matrix is the most AWESOME movie I've EVER SEEN in my ENTIRE LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
